Dry-cleaning apparatuses (systems) are known which comprise a rotary drum for containing articles, means for feeding and draining a solvent, and a closed circuit for circulating air for drying the articles contained in the drum and configured to allow air to flow through the drum. There is a need for new dry-cleaning apparatuses and methods that can clean articles more cost-effectively and/or safely and/or conveniently and/or environment-friendly.